1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the handle coverings or handle grips for tennis rackets and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior inventions of this type have comprised strips of leather, plastic materials or rubber which are arranged to be spirally wound around a handle of a tennis racket or the like (see U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,940,104, 2,046,164 3,311,375 and 3,606,326).
This invention provides a novel laminated handle grip, the inner and outer layers of which have distinctly different characteristics facilitating the installation of the grip and providing a surface which is easier to hold, longer wearing and has improved shock absorber and hand comfort qualities.